Life works in strange ways
by KarlBonesMcCoy
Summary: Cross over one shot. Reid teaches a class at the precinct. John can learn a new trick and maybe... just maybe something about Johns dad. Mentions the wall, Reid xMorgan previous relationship and mentions of dugs. Only subtly implied Jorian


John was never the most stable person that Dorian knew, but he looked like the president of Sanity Incorporated when the met Detective Stahl's professor and mentor in her field of behavioral analysis. The mans hair had been grayed out but had a hinted that it used to be blonde once in his life. Even with this man's years of experience in profiling people, he was almost as socially awkward as Rudy. However the fact that this man had an eidetic memory with out being a chrome had sparked interest in Dorian.

John's sparked interest in this man had been under completely different circumstances. This man had been around the same age as his father would of been if he were still alive however this man had been working federally since he was 21, his own father had just joined the force by then. Profilers were used then as well but the precinct didn't always have them on hand like they did with Detective Stahl. John wondered if his father had ever worked with FBI profilers.

The reason this man was here today was to give classes to all available detectives at the precinct. Stahl had given them all a heads up on this man the day before the classes, but even she had a lot to learn about her own mentor before the really classes have even began.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Spencer Reid and today I am hear to teach you about basic human behavior and how to effectively make a profile with that alone. Before I do, I would like to tell you about myself. I was born in the 1980s. my father left when I was ten, I finished high school when I was twelve years old and went to college while taking care of my unstable mother. By the time I was 18 I had already completed my first degree and had been able to get my mom the care she needed. At the age of 21 I had been directly recruited into the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. In my years working for this organization I had many personal encounters with our Unknown Subjects. A man with multiple personality disorder had once kidnapped me and drugged me which led me to life time fight to keep Heroin out of my system. My first love had been killed by an unsub with a personal vendetta. And the man who ended up becoming the love of my life had been killed in the line of duty just like his father. It was then that I had taken my retirement and became a professor. Now that you know about me, let's start with the class."

Captain Maldenado had already liked this guy. His life was as broken as John's, he was as unstable socially as their own scientest and had fought against so many things that Stahl would of had to worry about if she were not a chrome. And as for a comparison to a certain Richard Paul, well he was about as opposite as could be.

CMxAHxCMxAH

Reid did a hands on class with the detectives on a subject they all knew about. The wall and the people who lived with in its limits.

The wall had been put up around an old and run down part of the city. It was cut off from technology and electricity. The people who lived on that side of the wall were those who lives were lived in bunkers in the years it was put up. The area had been attacked by something that the government did not have any answers to.

With the detectives help in describing those who would climb the wall from either side, Reid was able to guide them along the lines of making a profile. Those who had been able to climb the wall to the outside were either sane enough to be able to complete the task but could not mentally handle technology after having to live in a almost barbaric maner. Most of them were teenagers with no background information. The other type of people had been males in their mid forties who were so far from mentally stable that made the XRN incident look like an easy case.

JORIANxxMORIED

By the end of this class, Paul had been asleep, Dorian had taken mental notes of everything this man had said or done in the last few hours, Stahl had been called out on a case a John actually taken notes on this man and even built a small profile on items the man had not disclosed.

Most likely connected with most unsubs

Considered overly emotional to those who did not know him personally

Slight autism

Fist love probably very similar in IQ, interests and body type

His husband had probably been in the same unit as he was, and someone had the ability to stop the mans death

Other than the passion for the job and each other, the his husband could not be any more different.

Plays the piano

Only then did John realize how similar that Dr Reid's life had been to his own.

But what John had not known was that this man had been profiling him specifically too.

xxMGGxxKHUxx

At the end of the day, and without a word to each other directly, the two men had hard earned respect for each other.

John had went back to his desk at the end of the day to find a hand written note laying on it.

Detective John Kennex,

I have always held a great deal of respect for your father and now I do for you as well. Noodles tonight at the shop by McQauids after your shift. I have a few stories to share with you about your father.


End file.
